novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
All Todays Crocodile
All Todays Crocodile are outdated species of crocodiles from the Devainart Series, All Todays. All Todays' description on crocodile Investigators and paleontologists have managed to make the most precise material available from reconstructions, because it has been linked with each species that are still living, giving a advantage of what could be their appearance. however, sometimes appear beings that due to a small, minuscule detail, and with little evidence, a polemic is created, about how they should be represented the animals. The crocodile is found around the world in different environments, characterized by its great jaws, capable of coping with some of the most dangerous mammals like hippos, dolphins and whales. Undoubtedly they evolved almost convergent manner to cetaceans, as they have a morphology and dentition like. However, unlike the cetaceans, crocodiles still retain their hindlimbs. Initially thought that it was one of the cetacean mammals, they had a similar lifestyle, but the discovery that most possessed a covering of bony plates that covered their backs, that theory of crocodiles being cetacean mammals was discarded because these plates would make them much heavier. At first the paleontologists thought it was related to monitor lizards, which luckily there are some descendants who are like living fossils. this gave a first idea about their appearance, placing it as a kind of large scaly reptile with the back covered by hard dermal plates, that perhaps gave a defense against predators like cats medium and large birds peaks. Its mouth would be covered by a lip, what would have protected their teeth wear. The oldest reconstructions has lacked these, but after a while it began to spread this idea, until it was marked. However, new meticulous analyzes have shattered the common belief, because the phylogenetic analysis show that crocodiles were more related to birds than monitor lizards. This has made paleontologists think about the likely appearance of these animals, and also its position on the evolutionary tree. This led to the conclusion that the crocodiles could have been a very primitive form of birds. With this discovery subsequent tegument in some types of birds, it has been suggested that these crocodiles being the most primitive bird forms, could have been coated plumage. New reconstructions have changed the look of this ferocious animal, it is believed that as many reptiles from the same age, as the iguana, may have had a considerable amount of plumage, which could have covered its body. But despite this, recent analysis show that crocodiles were more closely related to alligators (which are still alive today) than to birds or lizards. This has made paleontologists think about the likely appearance of these animals, and also its position on the evolutionary tree. This led to the conclusion that the crocodiles could have been a different branch of alligators. With this discovery, paleontologists have reconstructed crocodiles as alligator species with slender snouts and some lower jaw teeth sticking out, as their teeth's locations suggests. Just like the previous ideas of crocodiles being lizards, the alligator crocodiles are reconstructed with scales, but with a more alligator-like scales rather than lizard-type scales due to alligators being closely related to the Holocene crocodiles. Now everything is speculative, and until can be find fossilized crocodile skin with melanosomes, its coloration will probably remain speculative for a while. Category:Outdated Species Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Reptilians Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Birds Category:Extinct